Dance Dance
by NarcissaVenus
Summary: The sequel to Dance. Greg dresses as a schoolgirl and meets Nick in an arcade.


Dance Dance20/04/2006 15:41:00

Dance Dance

"Stokes."

"Hey Nicky, I was thinking, you wanna do something later?"

"Yeah, sure G. What?"

"Well… it's like, 11 now, so you wanna maybe meet me in GameWorks at say… 1?"

"Yeah, where will you be?"

"Oh, um… meet me by… well, just be near DDR, I'll find you."

"Ok. See you then G."

"Ok, by Nicky."

"Oh, and Greg,"

"Yeah Nicky?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Nicky."

"Bye babe."

"Bye."

Greg tossed his cell phone onto his bed and finished drying his hair. He went over to his CD collections and flipped through his book until he stopped on a page and pulled out a CD. He stuck it in the boom box and pressed play. A dark guitar riff filled the room.

He walked over to his closed and pulled out a large silver box. He put it on his bed and opened it up.

"Hmm… what to do, what to do?"

Say your prayers little one

Don't forget, my son

To include everyone

He pulled out his tinted moisturizer and put it on, then recapped it and threw it back into the box. He went through the box and pulled out a thick black eyeliner pencil. He drew it on all around his eyes, then recapped it and threw it back into the box. He used a sponge and feathered it out at the edges, creating a sexy smoky black edge around his eyes.

Tuck you in, warm within

Keep you free from sin

Till the sandman he comes

Greg grabbed his mascara out of the box and put on several coats, letting them dry a bit in between. He put that back and got hot pink glitter out and put it on over the black eyeliner.

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

He took a bottle of illuminating cream out of the box and put it on all over. The cream gave him a healthy glow making him look even younger than he was.

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

Off to never never land

Greg looked at himself in the mirror and smirked. Nicky was going to love this. He went back to his box on the bed and took out Chap Stick and lip injection. He put the two on his lips and found a golden-nude tube of lip-gloss. He smeared it on then screwed the cap back on and threw it back into the box.

Something's wrong, shut the light

Heavy thoughts tonight

And they aren't of snow white

Greg brushed on a bit of blush, making him look younger still. He checked his nails to make sure that the blue polish hadn't chipped off. When he was done checking his nails, he shut the box and put it back in the closet.

Dreams of war, dreams of liars

Dreams of dragon's fire

And of things that will bite

He stood in front of the mirror for a while, looking at himself and thinking. After contemplating what he would wear, he decided to go as a mildly techno-pop schoolgirl. The next time he surprised Nick like this, he would fuck it all and go as a full on Gothic Lolita.

Sleep with one eye open

Gripping your pillow tight

Greg went into his closet and got out a pleated light brown and pinky tan plaid skirt. He put it on then reached back into his closet getting a bra, shiny black Mary Janes, a black and white striped tie, and a crisp white school girl's shirt with a pink stripe on each sleeve and the school's emblem over the left breast. He had gotten the shirt from his friend in Japan who thought he'd like it.

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

Off to never never land

He put small falsies in the bra and put it on. Big enough to be noticed but small enough so he didn't look older than he had to. He put the shirt on over and buttoned it up. He left the top two buttons undone and loosely tied the tie. He got some white socks and pink legwarmers out of his drawer and put them on.

Now I lay me down to sleep

Pray the lord my soul to keep

If I die before I wake

Pray the lord my soul to take

He put the shoes on and pulled the legwarmers down so that they sagged over his shoes a bit, they were pink and had two white stripes up each side. He went to his dresser again and got out some rings, a black cord choker with six white beads on it, and a ton of bracelets.

Hush little baby, don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beast under your bed,

In your closet, in your head

He put the rings on then put the necklace on. He put four bracelets and three gel bracelets on his left wrist and the remaining five bracelets on his right wrist. He went back into his closet and grabbed a brown messenger bag and a wig. He styled the hot pink wig into a spiky bob length style with long layered bangs and flipped out ends. As a finishing touch to his hair, he put a clip on the bangs then fixed it on.

Exit light

Enter night

Grain of sand

Greg walked into his bathroom and looked through his cases of contacts on the counter until he found an emerald green pair and popped them in. He stood back and looked at himself, smiling. He looked absolutely perfect and totally underage. With the clothes and makeup and accessories, he looked about 17 at the most, which was surprising as he was 28, but he usually looked about 22.

Exit light

Enter night

Take my hand

We're off to never never land

After he was completely satisfied with his appearance, Greg got his keys and wallet and put it into his messenger bag. By that time it was 12:45 and Greg had to hurry to make it to the arcade on time. He knew that Nick would be on time as always, but he was usually late so he wouldn't worry too much. Greg ran out to his car and drove as fast as he could without speeding to the arcade.

Even though they had been dating for six months and had known each other for three years, Greg knew that Nick wouldn't recognize him. There was no way Nick would recognize him and for several reasons, the most important two being that he didn't know and the second was that Greg didn't even recognize himself.

He parked and casually walked into the arcade. He browsed through the different isles of games slowly until he spotted Nick, waiting for him. But he couldn't rush over to him, oh no, that would totally give him away and he didn't want that now did he? He slowly walked down the isle towards Nick, but not obviously heading for him. He got so near that he was standing two games away from Nick and turned to the Pac Man game on his left and put a quarter in it. He started to play the game, knowing Nick was watching him now; he smirked to himself and finished the game.

He turned around and faced the Texan who was looking bored leaning against the DDR machine. He caught his eyes and smiled. Nick smiled back.

"You bored?" Greg asked, sounding like a 17-year-old girl from New York City.

"Just a bit, yeah," Nick answered in that sexy Texas accent Greg loved so much.

"You from Texas?" he asked.

"Yup."

"Wow, I got me a real cowboy."

"Uh… actually I'm a CSI."

"Ooh, a police officer. Even better."

"Right."

"So… what's a guy like you doin' in a place like this?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Ooh, your girl friend?"

"Nope. I ah, I don't have a girlfriend."

"Really now? A Texan CSI/cowboy without a girlfriend, I like that."

"I'm sure you do."

"So, Cowboy, you wanna play this game with me?" Greg asked pointing to the DDR machine.

"Naw, I don't know how." Nick said, blushing slightly.

"Oh. Well what can you play?"

"Well, I'm pretty good at racing games."

"Great!" Greg said, grabbing Nick's hand and dragging him off down the isle.

"But wait, I'm –"

"No, no, it's ok Cowboy, I know where I'm going."

"Yeah, but –"

"My name's Belladonna, what's yours?"

"Uh… Nick."

"Great, but I'mma call you Cowboy, ok hun?"

"Uh… well I'd really prefer –"

"Oh look, were here!" Greg exclaimed excitedly.

Nick's POV

Great. Greg is totally late, and some seventeen-year-old New Yorker who keeps calling me Cowboy has just dragged me off. Greg is so not gonna like this. But where is he? And what is with me? I mean come on; I'm usually not this passive. But she is kind of hot… ew what am I thinking! She's like seventeen; total jailbait and I have a boyfriend, who I love. I gotta get away from her somehow.

"Hey Cowboy, you playin' or not?"

"Uh... well see I was really supposed to wait for –"

"Just call them on your phone, tell 'em ya met someone."

"I, what? No see –"

"I know what you need. You're so wired! You gotta loosen up Cowboy."

With that, she walked behind him, pushed him down into one of the driving seats and started to massage his shoulders.

"Geez, you were tighter than I thought. What do you do to yourself babes?"

"I really can't do this. I have to –" Nick said, trying to get up, but she pushed him down harder into the seat.

"You need to relax. Now just chill out and enjoy this. Trust me, ya need it."

Nick sighed and gave up, it was obvious that she wouldn't. He could explain to Greg later, but he didn't want to have to explain, all he wanted was for Greg to come and rescue him from this psycho girl and have fun with him, but Greg wasn't there and he was starting to worry.

"Wow, you got some nice muscles. I wish I had a guy like you."

"Uh… thanks."

"Yeah, I bet you're really good in bed."

Nick blushed and didn't say anything.

Oh great, she's probably planning to rape me or something. Fuck. Where is Greg when I desperately need him?

"There ya go, Cowboy. Now play this game with me." She took her hands off his shoulders and sat down next to him. She grabbed some quarters out of her bag and stuffed them into the machine. They both picked their cars, and the race started.

The cars cruised down the Vegas Strip and wound around corners, flying past buildings at top speed. Nick was in first place and Belladonna was in second. He was impressed that she was keeping up. He snuck a quick glance over at her, and she was leaning back in her chair, totally chill. They were both in a mad dash for the nearing finish line and Nick's car went across it a moment faster.

"Yeah!" he said.

"Oh yeah! Good job Cowboy," she said, looking at him flirtatiously. He looked back into her emerald green eyes, and she smiled.

She got out of the driver's seat and straddled him, sitting on his lap. She linked her arms around his neck and just looked at him, smiling.

"Uh… I can't do this."

"Sure ya can. You are right now."

"No, I mean, I really, really can't do –"

"Shh. Stop talkin' so much Cowboy. Like I said, you gotta relax."

She leaned closer to him and lightly brushed her lips against his. He pulled his lips away from hers and knocked his head into the seat back.

Fuck. She is going to rape me. God, I seriously need to get away from this girl. But she's sitting on me! How am I supposed to get away now? I wish Greg were here. He would rescue me.

"You smell good," she said, leaning back. She took one of her hands from behind his neck and put it on his chest. Leaning in closer, she kissed him again, harder this time but without opening her mouth. As she kissed him, she moved her hand down his body, ending at the growing bulge in his pants.

"So Cowboy, ya liking this too then." She smirked, got off his lap, stood up, and then grabbed his hand.

"Come here," she said and dragged a protesting Nick into the nearest photo booth with a curtain. She pushed him down on the seat and put her hands on his hips, pinning him down.

"What are you doing? I'm waiting for someone! I really can't do this, and I really have to go."

"Aw come on Cowboy, we're gonna have us some fun."

What the fuck is she doing now? Oh god, she is going to rape me! The girl sat on his lap again and kissed him. This time, she kissed him hard, opening his mouth with her tongue she explored his mouth and he got a taste of hers. Cherries, the girl's mouth tasted like cherries.

"Yummy. You taste good too."

She leaned in to kiss him again, and reached for his pants. She undid the top button and unzipped the zipper, then, ever so carefully she pulled out his cock. He didn't mean to be hard, he really didn't. It was just that she was really hot, and she was kissing him hard, and grinding into him and all and he just couldn't help it.

"Whoa, Cowboy you're big," she breathed into his ear. Then she moved down on his body so that she was kneeling and put his hands behind his back.

"Trust me, you're gonna like it."

She blew hot air onto his cock and slowly lowered her mouth to it. Looking up at him and locking eyes, her tongue darted out to caress the tip and lick off the pre-cum. She opened her mouth wider and slowly drew Nick's whole length into her mouth; he shuddered with pleasure at this. She moved it out of her mouth again at a painfully slow speed and licked and teased the underside with her tongue and lips.

Once again, the girl took Nick into her mouth and moved up and down on his cock. By this time, Nick was nearly going out of his mind. The blowjob he was getting was totally mind blowing, but he was cheating on Greg and he felt disgusting.

As she started to move faster, Nick started to lose control. He had his jaw clamped tightly so as not to make any noise and his hands clenched in fists behind his back.

When he came, he scrunched his eyes closed and bit down on his lower lip as bright colors and random shapes danced across his vision. When Belladonna had swallowed all of Nick's cum, she put him back into his jeans and did them up. Once again sitting on his lap, she kissed him hard and the flavor of cherries and himself coated his taste buds.

She moved from his lips to his neck and sucked on a spot just below his ear on the skin over the beginning of his jawbone.

"See ya later, Cowboy," she said stepping out of the booth. Nick had slumped down feeling totally boneless after the mind-blowing orgasm. He couldn't think at all, but just sat there in the booth, losing track of all time. Suddenly Greg jumped into the booth.

"Hey Nicky! What-cha doin' in here?"

"Uh…"

"Good, you're boneless! I love you post orgasm!"

"Wha-what?"

"Oh come on Nicky, you're so obvious! I mean really, the boneless-ness, the overly swollen lips, the post orgasmic haze."

"There was this… girl."

"Oh…"

"I'm so sorry Greg, I didn't want to. She put my hands behind my back and made me."

Greg leaned in and kissed him hard, his mouth tasting of Nick and cherries. This puzzled Nick and he drew back from the kiss, meeting Greg's emerald green eyes. Greg spoke in his NYC accent, "I forgive ya, Cowboy."

"Holy shit it was you!"

"Of course it was me. You surprised?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Good."

"Why do you keep doing this to me?"

"It's fun."

"Ah, I see."

"Me too, but I'm horny. Let's go home!"

"What ever you say."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

They walked out of the booth, Greg stooping to grab a strip of pictures that were sitting in the print out box. They were of Nick pre, mid, and post orgasm. Greg smiled and stuffed them into his pocket. He'd save those for another day.

Well how was that? The song lyrics are Metallica's Enter Sandman.


End file.
